Peter pan
by Misaki Kim
Summary: cinta sejati itu hanya untuk mereka, orang-orang dalam kisah dongeng yang indah, bukan untuk kita yang hidup didunia nyata. If I'm your Tinkerbell, can you be my Peter pan? / WONKYU/ RnR?
1. Prologue

Title : Peter pan

Author : Misaki Kim

Pairing : Wonkyu, Wonhae, Changkyu

Genre : Romance, Hurt

Rating : K+

Disclaimer :

**Inspired by love story between peter pan and tinkerbell**

**Wonkyu belong each other**

**©Misaki Kim present**

* * *

"_cinta sejati itu hanya untuk mereka, _

_orang-orang dalam kisah dongeng yang indah,_

_bukan untuk kita yang hidup didunia nyata"_

* * *

Hujan menghiasi langit sore kala itu, menghentikan segala aktifitas mahluk hidup dibawahnya. Burung – burung tampak beterbangan mencari tempat berteduh, begitu juga dengan segelintir orang yang seolah menganggap hujan sangat menakutkan bagi mereka.

Asap kecil mengepul dari secangkir teh yang baru saja disajikan pelayan. Seorang lelaki menopang dagunya sambil menatap rintikan air hujan yang mulai membasahi jendela disampingnya. Hujan adalah kesukaannya, dan menatap hujan adalah kebiasaannya.

Lelaki itu beralih menatap laptop dihadapannya. Jemarinya tampak begitu lihai saat bersentuhan dengan papan keyboard. Sesekali dia membetulkan letak kacamatanya. Cho Kyuhyun, sebut saja begitu.

**407: I can't believe tomorrow we will met after 5 years**

**203: So do I, hyung **

**407: I miss you so much, tink .. see you :)**

Kyuhyun tersenyum simpul melihat jejeran kalimat itu. Dia menarik napas pelan. Dadanya terasa sesak, bukan sesak pada umumnya, rasanya seperti ada puluhan kupu – kupu yang beterbangan dalam hatinya yang meminta untuk segera dibebaskan dari sana.

_Tink. Tinkerbell._

Entah sejak kapan lelaki itu mulai memanggil dirinya dengan panggilan "tink" . Meski terkesan feminim, namun dia menyukai panggilan itu. Tinkerbell adalah salah satu tokoh favoritnya dalam cerita dongeng. Tinkerbell seorang peri yang ceroboh tapi senang membantu orang lain dan terkenal baik hati. Tinkerbell yang selalu berada disisi Peter pan, sahabatnya.

Percaya atau tidak, bahkan hingga saat ini Kyuhyun masih sering membaca dongeng itu saat ada waktu luang. Terkesan childish memang, tapi itulah kenyatannya.

Kisah cinta Tinkerbell dan Peter pan terlalu manis untuk dianggap sebagai dongeng anak – anak. Kisah mereka mengajarinya banyak hal. _Cinta harus diungkapkan selama kita masih bisa mengungkapkannya sebelum penyesalan itu datang dan menghancurkan semuanya._

Lalu jika dia adalah Tinkerbell, bisakah Tinkerbell yang satu ini menemukan Peter pan-nya? Dan mengubah akhir dari kisah cinta mereka menjadi lebih indah ? Hanya tuhan yang tau.

.

.

.

**203: I miss you more ..**

**407: really? Kekeke .. I have something for you, tink**

**203: uh? What?**

Siwon mematikan tab-nya lalu menghempaskan tubuhnya ke kasur. Dia sengaja _offline_ setelah mengatakan kalau dia mempunyai hadiah untuk Kyuhyun. Senyuman jahil pun terukir di bibirnya saat membayangkan ekspresi penasaran _Tink_-nya pada langit – langit kamarnya.

_Tink_-nya?

Siwon selalu mengatakan Kyuhyun adalah _Tink_-nya. _Tinkerbell_-nya. Peri kecil yang mewarnai hidupnya. Dia masih ingat betul, Kyuhyun sangat menyukai kisah Peter pan dan Tinkerbell. Saat SMA dulu, Kyuhyun selalu menceritakan kisah itu padanya. Bahkan dia sendiripun masih membaca dongeng itu sesekali, karena dengan begitu, dia bisa merasakan keberadaan Kyuhyun.

_Can I be your Peter pan, Tink?_

Malam itu, Siwon kembali membuka buku dongeng yang tampak usang. _Peter pan dan Tinkerbell_. Untuk kesekian kalinya dia kembali terbuai oleh kisah cinta yang memilukan itu, hingga tanpa sadar tertidur pulas dan masuk kedalam mimpi yang indah bersama Kyuhyun, _Tinkerbell_-nya.

.

.

.

Kyuhyun mengetuk – ngetuk pelan kakinya pada lantai sembari mengedarkan pandangan pada sekelilingnya. sesekali dia bersenandung pelan seirama dengan ketukan kakinya. Asap kecil mengepul keluar dari mulutnya setiap kali dia menghela napas panjang, menandakan bahwa udara saat ini sangatlah dingin.

Siwon keluar bersama penumpang – penumpang lainnya dalam pesawat. Seulas senyuman bahagia tidak pernah lepas sedikitpun dari bibirnya. Dia menghentikan langkahnya, hanya sekedar untuk menghirup udara kota kelahirannya ini. Akhirnya 5 tahun berlalu dan dia bisa kembali, dan bertemu dengan _Tink_-nya lagi.

Dan tidak butuh waktu yang lama bagi Siwon untuk menemukan _Tink_-nya. Meski begitu banyak hiruk pikuk orang - orang yang lalu lalang, tatapannya langsung tertuju pada sosok lelaki yang tengah duduk membelakanginya, tanpa rasa ragu sedikitpun dia yakin lelaki bermantel coklat itu adalah _Tink_-nya. Cho Kyuhyun. Orang yang selama ini dia rindukan.

Siwon mengambil ponselnya, tanpa melepaskan pandangannya sedikitpun dari Kyuhyun.

"Aku bisa melihatmu dari sini, Tink" ucapnya.

"Kau dimana, Hyung?" tanya Kyuhyun. Dia berdiri kebingungan sambil terus mengedarkan pandangannya keseluruh arah. "Hyung? Kau dimana sebenarnya?" tanyanya lagi.

"Find me here, Tink" ucapnya lalu menutup sambungan telpon tersebut. Kyuhyun terlihat menggerutu kesal, namun masih berusaha menemukan keberadaan Siwon disekitar sini.

Kyuhyun yakin kalau dia sama sekali tidak pernah lupa wajah Siwon sedikitpun, bahkan sebelumnya Siwon pernah memberinya foto terbarunya, dan dia yakin kalau dia tidak akan keliru mengenalinya. Dia terus mengedarkan pandangannya lalu berbalik, dan melihat Siwon tersenyum menatapnya disana.

Kyuhyun pun tersenyum dan berjalan mendekatinya, namun dia menghentikan langkahnya, menyisakan beberapa langkah sebagai jarak diantara mereka.

"Give me a hug?" Siwon merentangkan kedua tangannya sambil tersenyum.

Kyuhyun menggelengkan kepalanya, membuat dahi Siwon berkerut heran. Dia tersenyum penuh arti lalu merentangkan kedua tangannya "Hug me, Hyung" ucapnya.

Siwon hanya tertawa pelan, lalu merengkuh Kyuhyun kedalam pelukannya, memeluknya dengan erat. "I miss you, Tink. Akhirnya aku bisa bertemu denganmu lagi" bisiknya.

Suara ini. Aroma khas tubuh ini. Pelukan hangat ini_. I miss you more, my Peter pan._

Siwon melonggarkan pelukan mereka. "Kau sama sekali tidak berubah, Tink" ucapnya

"Dan kau tampak sedikit berubah, Hyung"

"Aku lebih tampan, bukan?" Dengan polosnya Kyuhyun mengangguk mengiyakan, membuat Siwon tertawa dan mengacak rambutnya pelan. "Tink, kau memang yang terbaik" ucapnya.

Sementara Kyuhyun hanya bergerutu kesal seraya merapikan kembali rambutnya. "Huh. Tink? Bisakah kau berhenti memanggilku tink? Aku terdengar begitu feminim dengan panggilan itu"

Siwon menggelengkan kepalanya dengan tegas. "I won't because you're my Tinkerbell.. Kajja" ucapnya lalu merangkul bahu Kyuhyun dan berjalan menuju pintu keluar bandara tersebut.

Diam – diam Kyuhyun tersenyum senang. Siwon sama sekali tidak berubah, masih sama seperti saat terakhir kali mereka bertemu 5 tahun yang lalu, ketika dia mengatakan pertanyaan itu, dengan tegas Siwon akan menolaknya dan berkata "because you're my Tinkerbell" . Hanya satu kalimat itu yang mampu membuatnya merasa tersanjung hingga sedemikian rupa.

_If I'm your Tinkerbell, can you be my Peter pan?_

.

.

.

**To Be Continue**


	2. Chapter 1

**PART 1**

.

.

.

Siwon menghempaskan tubuhnya pada kasur empuk milik Kyuhyun lalu melipat kedua tangannya dibelakang kepala dan tersenyum penuh arti pada Kyuhyun yang duduk membelakanginya didepan meja kerja, persis berada didepan ranjang tempat dia berbaring.

Sementara Kyuhyun yang sedari tadi tengah menebak – nebak isi kotak merah berpitakan putih itu kini menoleh kebelakang, menatap Siwon. "Apa aku boleh membuka hadiah ini sekarang?" tanyanya.

Siwon hanya mengangguk pelan.

Kyuhyun kembali membalikkan tubuhnya dan membuka pita putih yang menghiasi kotak berwarna merah itu. Dia mengeryitkan dahinya saat melihat isi dari kotak tersebut.

"Kotak musik?" gumamya, lebih pada dirinya sendiri.

Yang Kyuhyun lihat sekarang hanyalah sebuah kotak musik berbentuk bulat dengan warna yang simple. Sama sekali tidak ada sesuatu yang special. Bahkan kotak musik seperti ini sering sekali dia lihat di toko – toko pinggiran jalan pasar Myeong-dong.

Kyuhyun menghela napas pelan. Dia terlalu berharap lebih pada Siwon. Seharusnya kotak musik saja sudah cukup baginya. Setidaknya Siwon tidak benar – benar melupakannya dan menyempatkan waktunya hanya untuk sekedar membeli kotak musik ini. _Dan Hey bahkan kau bukan siapa – siapanya Siwon, Cho Kyuhyun. Sadarlah kau hanya seorang sahabat, tak lebih_. Lagi – lagi kenyataan itu seperti memaksanya bangun untuk keluar dari mimpi yang indah ini.

"Apa kau suka, Tink?" tanyanya.

Siwon merubah posisinya untuk lebih dekat dengan Kyuhyun, tengkurap dengan bantal sebagai tumpuan dagunya. Kyuhyun hanya bergumam mengiyakan sebagai balasannya.

Kyuhyun membuka kotak musik itu. Instrumental lagu _Selena Gomez – Fly to your heart_ mengalun dengan indah. Tampak juga patung Peter pan dan Tinkerbell yang sedang menari berputar – putar diatas kotak musik itu, seiring dengan lagu yang berputar. Kyuhyun hanya tersenyum simpul melihatnya.

"Aku sengaja memesankan itu khususmu, Tink" ucap Siwon.

"Ini lagu favoritmu, kan?" tanyanya.

Kyuhyun hanya mengangguk pelan. Kedua matanya berbinar menatap kotak musik itu. Satu hal yang membuatnya begitu bahagia saat ini, Kenyataan bahwa Siwon tidak pernah melupakan sedikitpun tentang dirinya, Bahkan hal – hal kecil seperti ini. Lagu kesukaannya. Lagu yang sering mereka nyanyikan bersama. Lagu yang selalu membuatnya bahagia… seperti saat ini.

_"You can fly_

_Fly to who you are_

_Climb upon your star_

_When you believe_

_You'll find your wings_

_Fly to your heart"_

Siwon mengikuti alunan lagu itu. Dia mulai bernyanyi, begitupun dengan Kyuhyun. Bernyanyi seperti ini membuat mereka seakan ditarik kembali pada beberapa tahun silam, dimana semuanya terasa indah saat mereka bersama. Dan malam itu, untuk pertama kalinya mereka kembali menyanyikan lagu -yang sudah 5 tahun tidak mereka nyanyikan bersama- , berulang – ulang sambil bernostalgia.

.

.

.

Siwon menepuk bantal disampingnya, menyuruh Kyuhyun untuk tidur disampingnya. Tanpa rasa ragu, Kyuhyun beranjak dari kursinya dan berbaring disamping Siwon. Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 11.00 malam, Siwon tau Kyuhyun tidak terbiasa tidur semalam ini. Dia bangkit hanya sekedar menarik selimut untuk menyelimuti dirinya dan Kyuhyun. Kini Keduanya berbaring dengan posisi berhadapan satu sama lain, menatap satu sama lain tanpa sepatah katapun.

"Tink—"

"Uhm?"

Siwon hanya tersenyum kecil. Dia menjulurkan tangannya untuk mengelus rambut Kyuhyun dengan lembut. "Tidurlah, Kau pasti sangat lelah kan?" ucapnya.

"Bukankah seharusnya aku yang mengatakan itu padamu?"

Siwon tertawa pelan "Ya, memang—" Kyuhyun hanya mengerucutkan bibirnya, membuat Siwon kembali tertawa gemas sambil mengacak – acak rambut Kyuhyun. "Bukankah Tink-ku tidak pernah tidur semalam ini?" ucapnya lagi.

"Tapi aku belum mengantuk, Hyung"

Lebih tepatnya karena Kyuhyun tidak ingin tidur, karena dia takut saat terbangun nanti, ini semua hanya akan menjadi mimpi belaka. Bahkan sekali pun ini bukan mimpi rasanya tetap seperti mimpi baginya. Siwon benar – benar berada dihadapannya, menatapnya dengan jarak sedekat ini dan tersenyum, senyuman yang selalu membuatnya merasa hangat saat melihatnya.

"Wajahmu sama sekali tidak berubah, Tink"

Kyuhyun membiarkan jari telunjuk Siwon menelusuri wajahnya, "Matamu.. Hidungmu—" Menyentuh kelopak matanya, beralih pada hidungnya, dan berhenti tepat di bibirnya. Malah bisa dibilang Kyuhyun cukup menikmati sentuhan lembut jemari Siwon pada wajahnya itu.

"Masih sama seperti 5 tahun yang lalu" ucapnya lagi sambil mengacak pelan rambut Kyuhyun untuk kesekian kalinya. "Memangnya kau pikir wajahku akan berubah se-drastis apa, huh?" balas Kyuhyun.

Siwon bergumam, seakan berpikir. "Aku pikir kau tidak akan sejelek sekarang" Godanya.

"Huh?"

Siwon hanya tersenyum jahil "Tink, bisakah kau ceritakan kisah Peter pan dan Tinkerbell padaku lagi" pintanya. Kyuhyun mengeryitkan dahinya, seakan berpikir, detik selanjutnya Kyuhyun mengangguk pelan, dan bangkit untuk mengambil buku dongeng tersebut lalu kembali berbaring dan mulai membacakannya.

Padahal beberapa hari yang lalu Siwon baru saja membaca dongeng itu sebelum pulang ke Korea, bahkan bisa dibilang baik dirinya maupun Kyuhyun pasti sudah hafal dengan jelas jalan cerita dongeng tersebut, dan itu sama sekali tidak membuat mereka bosan membacanya kembali berulang – ulang.

Kyuhyun terus membacakan kisah itu, sementara Siwon hanya menyimaknya, menatap Kyuhyun yang terlihat begitu serius. Sesekali dia melihat Kyuhyun menguap pelan, namun Kyuhyun tetap membaca.

"Tidurlah, lanjutkan besok saja"

Kyuhyun hanya menggelengkan kepalanya sebagai tanda penolakan. Dia pun kembali membaca, terus dan terus hingga sampai di akhir cerita "Pada akhirnya—" Kyuhyun menguap untuk kesekian kalinya "Wendy pergi dari kota itu dan tinkerbell pun mati" Rasa kantuk mulai mengusai dirinya, matanya terasa sangat berat, tapi dia terus mencoba untuk tetap terjaga "Peter pan tidak memiliki ingatan lagi, bahkan dia lupa kalau dia pernah punya sahabat dekat bernama Tinkerbell" ucapnya sebelum benar – benar menutup matanya dan tertidur pulas.

Siwon tersenyum kecil melihatnya. Dia mengambil buku yang masih berada ditangan Kyuhyun, lalu menyelimuti Kyuhyun, mengecup dahinya pelan "Selamat malam, Tink" ucapnya.

.

.

.

Kyuhyun menggeliat pelan. Perlahan dia membuka kedua matanya sambil menguap pelan. Dia berbalik dan tidak menemukan sosok Siwon disampingnya. _Semalam itu bukan mimpi kan?_

Kyuhyun bangkit dari tidurnya. Kotak musik pemberian Siwon masih tersimpan rapi di atas meja. Dia tersenyum kecil menatap benda itu sejenak, tiba – tiba dia teringat kejadian semalam saat dirinya dan Siwon bernyanyi bersama diiringi kotak musik ini.

Kyuhyun berjalan keluar kamar. Dia melihat Siwon sedang berkutat di meja makan, menata sarapan pagi yang dibuat sendiri olehnya. Saat menyadari keberadaan Kyuhyun disana, Siwon hanya menoleh dan tersenyum. "Morning, Tink" sapanya.

Kyuhyun membalas senyumannya dan berjalan mendekatinya "Morning, Hyung" balasnya.

Kyuhyun duduk, begitupun dengan Siwon. Mereka duduk berhadapan. Sejenak Kyuhyun hanya menatap makanan dihadapannya, lalu beralih menatap Siwon dengan tatapan aneh, sulit dipercaya memang Siwon bisa membuat ini semua. Meski terkesan simple, namun Siwon yang dia kenal dulu sama sekali tidak bisa memasak. "Ini pancake, Aku sering membuatnya di Amerika untuk sarapan" ucap Siwon.

Kyuhyun hanya mengangguk paham, lalu menyicipi makanan itu "Enak sekali" ucapnya.

"Syukurlah kalau kau menyukainya, Tink. Aku akan membuatkan pancake ini setiap pagi untukmu"

"Hm? Jinja?" Siwon hanya mengangguk pelan sambil tersenyum, Kyuhyun pun ikut tersenyum.

"Apa yang akan kau lakukan hari ini, Tink?"

"Aku harus bekerja seperti biasa" balasnya singkat "Kalau kau, Hyung?" tanyanya balik.

"Aku ada janji dengan ayahku.. bagaimana setelah kau selesai bekerja kau temani aku keliling Seoul?"

"Kalau aku tidak mau?" balas Kyuhyun sambil tersenyum jahil.

"Aku akan menerormu ditempat kerja"

Kyuhyun hanya tertawa pelan, lalu mengangguk pelan "Lakukan saja, Hyung"

"Mwo? Ayolah, Tink. Hanya kau satu – satunya temanku di Seoul, mau ya?"

Kyuhyun bergumam pelan, seakan berpikir "Aku akan mentraktirmu makanan sebagai gantinya"

"Baiklah" sahut Kyuhyun langsung dengan senyuman simpul di bibirnya.

Mereka kembali melanjutkan sarapan paginya sambil diselingi dengan obrolan – obrolan ringan tentang masa lalu yang sesekali membuat mereka tertawa bersama. Hari itu Kyuhyun seperti merasa hidup kembali. Sesuatu yang hilang dari dirinya seakan kembali dan membuatnya terus tersenyum seperti ini.

.

.

.

**TBC**


End file.
